creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2015
02:58 To strajk z kolegą zrobiliśmy xD DD 02:58 Haha xD 02:59 Poważnie, i baba od wf'u tak darła mordę, bo najpierw cały czas staliśmy na środku boiska, to mieliśmy iść do kolejki, to wszystkich puszczaliśmy xD 02:59 Dalej pamiętam jak ryj darła xD 02:59 A my mamy faceta xD Z którym śpiewamy xD 02:59 Lol 02:59 i potem jak się zapytała o co nam chodzi to powiedział mój kolega że strajk robimy 02:59 Przyszła dyrektorka żebyśmy zamknęli morde C: 03:00 i że chce w nożną grać (:c) 03:00 I graliśym xD 03:00 Całe pokaleczone nogi od roweru ;-; 03:00 teraz jak będziemy mieli z nią wf 03:00 kyurone 03:01 to chyba se zwolnienie na cały rok załatwię 03:01 Azazel rezygnuje z wszelkich usprawnień 03:01 Tylko kasy potrzebuję :[[]]/ 03:01 właśnie mi to pisze na MWŚ 03:01 A ja złamie sobie noge, fajni będzie 03:01 Mój kolega nie ćwiczył bo miał złamana nogę 03:01 nie polecam 03:02 Czytałam, że jak sie wsadzi noge do octu i stanie to pęka kość xD 03:02 wat 03:02 trza długo trzymać 03:02 pewnie 03:02 bardzo długo 03:02 Ale w sumie 03:02 biorąc pod uwagę jak ocet działa na skorupkę jajka 03:02 Yhy, to chyba jakoś zmiękcza 03:02 to możłwie 03:02 nom 03:03 Fuck widze rodzicóff za oknem 03:03 kick dla tego pana 03:06 Stasio, grałeś w gothica 1? 03:09 rycerz 03:09 ślimaku 03:09 co 03:10 Nic już 03:10 myślałem że poszedłeś spać 03:10 na mwś 03:11 Ej ;_; 03:11 czemu nasz admin raven stracił admina 03:11 bo zgnił 03:12 w jakim sensie 03:12 Ej to za klnięcie so kick'i? xD 03:12 10 dni mnie tu nie było i tyle się pozmieniało 03:12 xD 03:12 so 03:12 a jak myślisz 03:12 nawet bany 03:12 Matku, nie wiedziaUam xD 03:13 gdyby admini i modzi nie banowali i nie kickali to by nie mieli na chleb i nowe ferarri 03:13 ferrari* 03:13 Haha xD 03:13 Karlyn za takie pisanie też możesz dostać kicka 03:14 Za takie, czyli? 03:14 Widzisz karlyn 03:14 Bow sam Raven odszedł 03:14 jaki tu jest komunizm 03:14 trzymają za mordę 03:14 ło 03:14 Jak to 03:14 Na innych wikiach nie ma o.O 03:14 to idę mu dać klapsa 03:14 żeby nie było brzydko 03:14 No bo odwalił jakąś dziwną akcję 03:14 No bo to jest niby cywilizowana wikia 03:14 Z Painto i z Marchewką 03:14 i nie ma małp 03:14 bez mózgu 03:15 Dał im obrazki obok na czacie tak, jak my mamy czaszki 03:15 że klną i biją się o grosza 03:15 Gdzie ten obrazek był bardzo duży 03:15 Cywilizowana ;_; Czyli 'przeklinanie' i tak dalej jest niecywilizowane? ;_; 03:15 + Marchewka dostał czatmoda. 03:15 A potem usunął sobie prawa i powód 03:15 Czekaj 03:16 Czekaj Kyu 03:16 bo nie nadążam 03:16 jak to raven dał obrazek 03:16 co miał admina 03:16 na cs? 03:16 Nie, tu. 03:16 Czy tylko ja nie lubie cs? o.O 03:16 chodzi o cs 03:16 że 03:16 centrum spolecznosci 03:16 Ja też za nim nie przepadam. Niezręcznie się tam czuję. 03:16 Chcoiaz ludzie w miare nromalni. 03:16 Bow 03:16 tj 03:16 22:46, sie 14, 2015 Raven2015 (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:Raven2015 do grup (Administrator oraz poweruser → poweruser) (brak czasu, chęci, debilizm szerzący się na wiki) 03:16 nie są chamscy ani nic 03:16 Aa xD Wiesz, za mało wiadomości i nie ogarniam 03:17 Debilizm? 03:17 ło 03:17 To ja też se usuwam prawa powerusera 03:17 xD 03:17 xD 03:17 ale można usunąć prawa powerusera 03:17 Bow najśmieszniejsze jest to 03:17 Że jak była ta akacja, to Raven nie zapisywał chat logów 03:17 chociaż to jest autentycznie niemożliwe 03:18 (Y) (y) 03:18 mądrość adminów 03:18 już na nonsie są lepsi 03:18 Na nonsie dmini mają samowolkę 03:18 Nie załapałam, ale co tam, będę udawać że rozumiem C: 03:18 A, mamy o jednego mniej chatmoda. 03:18 tak 03:18 i daj mi teraz 03:19 bo sobie zasłużyłem przez ten czas kiedy był komunizm teraz niby już odchodzi ale dalej jest 03:19 Pewnie ci nie da. Nie ma potrzeby dawać. 03:19 Ma 03:19 Zazwyczaj jest chatmod na czacie 03:19 Nie ma. 03:19 xD 03:19 to zabierz antasmie 03:19 bo go nie ma 03:19 na czacie 03:20 aktualnie 03:20 xD 03:20 Wait, jak jest chatmod to on musi siedzieć tu jak najwięcej czasu? 03:20 logika erta 03:20 wat 2015 08 27